Chylde, Angella
Angella Chylde was a human Corellian Security Force agent that was framed by an Imperial Officer during the Galactic Civil War. Angella fled Corellia with the help of Bren Inarro and later joined the the various forces aligned against the Empire in the Manchi Sector to assist her childhood friend, CJ Morgan. History Early Life Born in 24 BBY, Angella was raised in a modest home in Coronet City on Corellia in a modest family setting. Growing up, Angella had a pretty typical childhood. She would become fast friends with a neighbor's granddaughter, CJ Morgan when the latter was visiting for extended periods of time. Angella would begin pursuing her dream of becoming a pilot in her teen years, sharing her passion for seeing the stars and flying fast with her friend CJ. Angella didn't have a definite opinion on the Galactic Empire or the rumors of rebellious cells operating against the Imperials. She just wanted to pursue her dream. Angella was present when CJ's family friend, Bren Inarro, began helping her practice for her flight license testing. Angella persuaded Bren to also assist her. Bren reluctantly agreed. Bren would, in later years, harass Angella by saying that mentoring her was the worst mistake he ever made. Life in CorSec Double-Cross Less than two months after Bren's retirement, Angella became involved in a CorSec investigation concerning the death of another CorSec Officer, Hal Horn. Angella was in the process of collecting evidence against the notorious bounty hunter, Bossk, who had murdered Horn. With the evidence collected, Angella was going to turn her information over to another fellow CorSec officer and son of Hal Horn, Corran. Before she could reach the young Horn, she was intercepted by the Imperial Liaison Officer, Kirtan Loor. Loor had secured the release of Bossk from CorSec custody due to the bounty hunter taking a Imperial contract to track down Han Solo and his rebel associates. When Angella's evidence was confiscated by Loor, she threatened to go to her chain-of-command and inform them of Loor's actions. Instead, Loor was able to produce evidence that showed Angella was involved in spice smuggling ring in Treasure Ship Row. The evidence also tied her to dealings with Bossk and the deceased crime lord, Zekka Thyne. Angella was arrested on the spot and taken into custody, awaiting transfer to an Imperial penal facility. Her fellow CorSec officers knew that Ang was innocent, furthering the dislike and mistrust of Loor among CorSec. Word was put out and soon Bren Inarro was informed of Angella's predicament. Flight from the Empire Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Former CorSec Agent/Rebel Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Grenade 4D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Languages 5D+2, Law Enforcement 5D+2, Streetwise 5D, Value 4D+1, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D+2, Sensors 4D, Space Transports 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Command 4D, Con 4D+2, Gambling 4D, Search 5D, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair 3D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, First Aid 4D+1, Security 5D, Starfighter Repair 4D+1 Force Points: 1 Character Points: 17 Dark Side Points: 0 Move: 10 Equipment: Blastech DL-14 Blaster Pistol (4D), Comlink, Datapad, CorSec Incom X-Wing Starfighter Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters